


Only Human

by sharingthesky



Series: Lance angst [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance has OCPD (obsessive compulsive personality disorder), OCPD, i enjoy venting through my baby boy, just sadness, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingthesky/pseuds/sharingthesky
Summary: Lance never feels good enough.





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short vent fic tbh.  
> I have OCPD and I've been struggling a lot lately, so I had to make the bean suffer I'm so sorry lmao

He had to become better.

He had to become perfect.

 

He had to become as strong as Keith, as smart as Hunk and Pidge.

He had to show Shiro and Allura he was good enough, he was worthy of being here.

 

He had to help out Coran as much as he could, so he could be as useful as possible.

 

But every day, Keith would beat him while sparring. Hunk and Pidge went on and on about things he couldn't even remotely understand.

Shiro and Allura would be annoyed when he was loud and boisterous as he tried to hide his insecurities.

 

Even Coran had moved on to doing more complicated things around the castle and told Lance he'd just be in the way.

 

And on some level, he knew he shouldn't be comparing himself to someone like Keith, who did martial arts way before Voltron - of course he couldn't catch up to him in just a few weeks, that was insane!

 

But he kept trying.

 

Every night, when he couldn't sleep, he would fight the training bots until he was sore and about to pass out.

Sometimes he did pass out, and then woke up feeling even more pathetic.

 

He couldn't hear the team's praises on how he'd improved, couldn't feel the pats on his back Shiro gave him after he did well. He couldn't hear the way Coran talked about him after cleaning the healing pods like Lance was his favorite child, and how grateful he was for all the help.

 

All he could think about was how he was a failure, how he could never get on the same level as the others.

 

How he was always one step behind.


End file.
